imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleftherios Venizelos
Eleftherios Venizelos was a Greek Politician in Imperium Offtopicum: Valkyrie. He was known for doubling the size of Greece and making Greece a colonial Empire. After failing to gain a colony in China, he lost the elections to the People's Party. Biography Pre-game Eleftherios Venizelos was born in 23 August 1864 in Ottoman held Crete. He entered the Greek political scene after the 1909 Goudi Revolution and became Prime Minister in 1910. He modernized the state and during the Balkan Wars (1912-1913) doubled Greece's territory by taking over Western and Central Macedonia, Epirus, the Aegean Islands (except for Italian held Rhodes) and Crete. During WWI, he came into conflict with the pro-German King Constantine due to his wish to bring Greece into the war in the side of the Entente. This led to the National Schism. The country was divided into half: A government led by Venizelos in Thessaloniki and a royal government in Athens. In 1917 Venizelos united the country with French help and Greece officially joined WWI. After the Allied victory, Greece was given control of Smyrna for five years as well as Eastern Thrace. However, Venizelos lost the 1920 General Election, which contributed to the eventual Greek defeat in the Greco-Turkish War (1919–22). Venizelos, in self-imposed exile, represented Greece in the negotiations that led to the signing of the Treaty of Lausanne, and the agreement of a mutual exchange of populations between Greece and Turkey. Valkyrie After Stylianos Gonatas overthrown the monarchy and declared the "Second Hellenic Republic" in 1923, Venizelos' Liberal Party won the elections with 45% and Venizelos was appointed Prime Minister. Wanting to make Greece a colonial Empire, Venizelos declared war on Liberia, using the pretext of ending slavery. Venizelos said in the Hellenic Parliament: :Greek Vouleutes (ooc: MP's), our war is not an imperialistic war, as the Communist Party tries to show. This is a war for freedom and democracy. Liberia is a pseudo democracy. A small colonial minority governs the nation, suppressing the large indigenous majority of 95% of the Liberian population. We cannot allow this!! The Human Rights are terrible. The most important? There are no schools and no modernization. :Our Forefathers spread Greek culture and civilization. The Ancient Greeks spread their culture in the west and the Byzantine Greeks spread the Greek culture in the east. Now we will spread the Greek culture to Africa. :We must free the people of this nation from the terrible colonial dictatorial occupation. We must fight for freedom and democracy. For culture, civilization and human rights. :We must destroy the evil dictatorship and make Liberia part of Greece. A diplomatic battle was the only battle of this war, some supported Greece, some did not, The US sent a naval fleet to blockade any Greek ships in Liberia's waters. The unexpected part of the war was when Spain joined Liberia, and declared war on Greece, many nations soon declared war on Spain for no obvious reason, The war was quickly settled between Spain, Liberia the UK and Greece. In 1924, Greece bought East Timor from Spain. The revanchist fever in getting Rhodes back was fulfilled by the Government and when integration happened, the people were celebrating. Some critics of the Government said that the loans used to buy these lands are going to bury Greece in a mountain of debt, but the Venizelos assured them that there is no need to worry, Greece is noticing economic growth. In 1925, after failing to gain a Greek colony in China, Venizelos lost the elections and the People's Party won them by 54%. Panagiotis Tsaldaris became the new Prime Minister.